The Right Kind of Wrong
by Vee017
Summary: What was this fling with Malfoy? Was it just that or something more? DHr


right_wr 

The Right Kind of Wrong

Hermione walked down the corridor to the Hogwarts library. She was thinking about the day's events, Ron had flipped out at her that morning and he finally got so fed up in potions that he told Snape where to shove it, Harry couldn't help laughing and they were both in detention. Hermione was also thinking, though she didn't want to admit it, about _him._

-Know all about, 'bout your reputation-

Draco Malfoy, The boy with eyes and a heart like ice. Who prided himself on his infamous bad boy reputation.

__

-And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation-

'What was I thinking last night with him?' she thought, 'he's never going to see me as anything more than a Mudblood.'

Hermione sighed and walked into the library, she began to study when she had found a table.

__

-But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are-

'Why does he have to make me feel so weak?'

After a few more hours, Hermione got up to leave.

-_You walk in and my strength walks out the door-_

Draco Malfoy, 6'3, 218 lbs. of muscle, and the body of a god had just walked into the library. Hermione took a deep breath and quickly made her way past him. She was in the hallway and was trying to walk briskly back to Gryffindor tower.

-_Say my name and I can't take it anymore-_

"Hermione?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"You're leaving so soon?" asked Malfoy

__

-Oh I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much

He walked up behind her and she could feel the heat of his body. Malfoy ran his bottom lip over her ear, then turned her to face him.

And their lips met.

-_Loving you isn't really something I should do, _

Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,

I should try to be strong

But baby, you're the right kind of wrong-

They made their way to the Slytherin Dungeon; it was empty because Malfoy was the only one staying for the Holidays.

-_Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making-_

'What if I'm wrong about you?' Hermione thought as robes were discarded and she felt the bed beneath her.

-_But what you're giving' I am happy to be taking-_

As a feeling of warmth over took her all that she could think about were his mind numbing kisses. Rough, but gentle at the same time.

__

-Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in you're arms-

Clothes now fully discarded, she could feel the sheets against her and the press of his body against hers.

-_They say you're something I should live without-_

Ron had freaked about at her that morning about Malfoy. He had told her that he was using her. Harry was more understanding, but Hermione knew that was because he was sneaking around with Ginny late at night.

-_They don't know what goes on when the lights go out, there's no way to explain all the pleasure is worth all the pain-_

'If he was using me, it wouldn't feel like this,' Hermione thought as she finally let herself be taken.

-_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

Souldn't wanna spend my time with you

I should try to be strong

But baby, you're the right kind of wrong-

They lay together, exhausted, Hermione laid her head on Malfoy's chest, listening to his heartbeat, while he played with her hair.

__

-I should try to run but I just can't seem to, cause everytime I run you're the one I run to. Can't live without what you do to me, I don't care I'm in to deep, yeah

-Know all about, bout your reputation-

Cruel, Sarcastic, Ambitious, Cold.

__

-And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation.-

'Would you leave me? If you're reputation was questioned?' she thought to herself.

-_But I can't help it if I'm helpless everytime that I'm where you are-_

'I melt into you every time…and you know it don't you?'

-_You walk in and my strength walks out the door, say my name and I can't fight it anymore, oh I know I should go but I need your touch just too damn much-_

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

-_Loving you isn't really something I should do-_

"What?" he responded.

__

Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, I should try to be strong-

"I love you," she blurted.

__

-But baby you're the right kind of wrong-

Malfoy kissed her forehead and tilted her head up to look at him

"I love you too," he said, "and don't you ever doubt that."

Hermione smiled. She had melted his heart of ice.

-_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong-_

***

A/N and disclaimer: I have been wanting to do this story ever since I heard that song. Please r/r~*Vee*~

'The right kind of wrong' was performed by LeAnn Rimes and written by Diane Warren.

Harry Potter and characters belong to JKR.


End file.
